Dude where's my Logan?
by fyreangel5
Summary: This story involves Veronica, Logan, The Fitzpatricks, Dr. Griffith and his daughter Hannah. What happens when Logan disappears and Veronica has to help save him? Continues after 2:13
1. Prologue

Yay I'm back! I've been reading fanfiction again recently. And that made me want to write again. This is my way of Veronica helping Logan. This is just the prologue, so let me know if you want me to continue.

----------------------------------------

_Hey! Where did you go? I know you're hear somewhere. AHHH! I feel arms wrap around my waste from behind and I jump in surprise. Surprise that quickly turns into pleasure. I can feel his face nuzzle my cheek as he hugs me. I can't help the playful smile that comes across my face. And his deep voice sends chills down my spine. I almost melt when he starts kissing my neck._

_I let out another playful shriek as I'm being thrown onto the bed. He starts lowering himself onto me when a cell phone goes off. Ruining the moment._

**Ring**

"Ugh!" I was having the best dream, involving me, a shirtless Logan Echolls and some chocolate syrup, when it happened. Yep, that wonderful image was ripped from my mind as I heard a loud ringing sound beside my head.

**Ring**

One arm reaches out and starts slapping around for the alarm clock. After knocking a few objects to the floor, the hand finally comes in contact with the alarm clock. After hitting it a few times, the ringing still continues. Moving the hand a little more to the right, finally landing on a vibrating/ringing cell phone and put it up to my ear to answer it.

"Wha.."

"hel...veroni...ar... there? I... need...help?"

Not knowing if it was from being asleep or from the bad connection, but I was suddenly alert and realizing I was only hearing half the conversation. The image of Logan Echolls with no shirt on causes me to blush. I quickly push the image aside as I realize who it was and how desperate he sounded. "Logan?"

"Y...s fin...ly. Don't ha...ve tim..e."

Now he has my full attention. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Dr. Griffith, an... Th... Fitzpatr..ks... kidnap..d..."

"Logan? Logan can you hear me? Your breaking up. What was that last part?" Fucking Cingular with its NEW AND IMPROVED SERVICE MY ASS!

Dial tone.

Shit! Something's wrong. I dialed Logan's number. It just rang and rang until his voicemail picked up. "_You've reached Logan and here's today's inspirational message: A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort._"

"Logan it's me. Where are you? I need more than that if I'm going to figure out what happened. Please call me back."

He never did call me back.

-------------------------------------------

Let me know if you want me to continue writing this.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to my Beta: Twisted3ljw (hehe I just wanted to give you a kewl nickname)

And thanks to everyone who wanted me to continue writing.

------------------------

When I got to school the next morning, he wasn't there. No one has seen him. Not even Dick Casablancas who I questioned during lunch. I sat down across from him at the lunch table.

"Dick!" I put on a happy smile and slightly tilt my head to the side.

"Trailer trash!" Dick retorts back in the same tone. I give him the glaring stare. He reciprocates by saying, "Veronica."

I smile again. "How are ya _Dick_?" As I say his name, I whack him on his arm. He pretends to brush it off.

"What is it you want now? Can't you see I'm busy?" By busy he meant having Gia on his lap.

"Oh don't worry. This won't take long. Then you can go back to whoring it with Gia. No offense Gia."

"Oh none taken." Gia says with an oblivious smile.

"Right. Well. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you've heard from Logan lately?" I brace myself for what I know is coming next.

"Why Veronica. You still hold a special flame in your heart for Logan?" He asks with happy sarcasm. "Whatever happened to Duncan? It's only been like what, 12 hours, and you're already back to Logan?"

"I think it's great that Veronica wants to move on. I mean you can only mourn for so long after a break up before you want to move on again. And why not Logan? Who wouldn't want to date him? And of course you baby." Gia chimes in with her two cents.

"You're damn right. Were the shit. Were the hottest looking guys in this school. It's only a matter of time before young V over here starts falling for my charm."

Dick? With charm? Oh please :insert finger here:

"Oh Dick, you're so dreamy." I pretend to swoon. "Will you go to the Prom with me?" I bat me eyelashes and pucker my lips as I pretend to wait for his response.

He smiles thinking I'm serious. "Sorry babe, but I only have eyes for my pretty little flower. Right my little buttercup?" Dick and Gia rub noses.

"Hello?" I ask as I wave my arms. "Does Logan ring a bell? You know you're best friend? When was the last time you talked to him?" I try to get him back to the topic at hand.

"Right, Logan. Uh, I dunno like yesterday. Or was it the day before?" Dick seems to be deep in thought.

What does Logan see in him? I mean it's _Dick_! "Let's try this again. Where was he?"

Dick thinks about this some more. "He was playing video games at his place."

Well that doesn't help me.

"No wait. He was surfing. That's it. He went surfing, then was gonna go home and play video games."

"So he was at Dog Beach when you talked to him last? And it was yesterday, or possibly the day before?"

"Exactly."

I sigh. Getting information from Dick was like pulling teeth. "Well was he with anyone? Or was he by himself?"

"Oh right. Uh, I think Beav was with him. Yea I guess The Beav decided he needed a break from that Mac chic, so he and Logan went surfing. I would have joined them, but you know, I was busy entertaining the lady friend." He nuzzles his face in Gia's neck.

"Thanks Dick. You've been so helpful." The sarcasm oozes from my voice.

"Anytime."

Then Gia and Dick start making out, so I take that as my cue to leave.I guess my next stop is to have a little chat with Cassidy.

------------------------------

I looked all over the school for Cassidy, but I couldn't find him. I decided to pay a visit to Mac.

"How's my favorite computer genius?" I ask as I walk into the room.

"Working on her next big project. How's my favorite detective?" Mac answers without looking at me as I sit down next to her.

"This detective is on a mission."

"Does this mission involve making a profitable website?" She asks with a hopeful look in her eyes as she finally turns towards me.

"Actually, no." Mac's face falls a little as she turns back to her computer.

"But it does involve a certain Cassidy Casablanca." I couldn't help notice the smile that crossed her face that she tried to conceal. I smiled back.

"You haven't seen him today have you?"

"Yea. I did. But he needed to run some errands after school. Then were gonna get some food later. Why? What's going on now?"

"I'll tell you as you run a little errand of your own for me." I hand her my cell phone. "This morning I got a strange phone call from Logan Echolls. I need you to trace the call and see what info you can get. I think something's happened to him. Like he's in trouble."

Mac takes the phone from me. "Yea sure. It should be done in like 5 minutes. So what do you need Cassidy for?"

"Well I had a stimulating conversation with Dick, and he told me that Cassidy and Logan went surfing either yesterday or the day before. I just need to ask him if anything unusual happened."

"Dick huh? I'm sorry. That must have been painful." I laugh. "You have no idea what I had to go through just to get that much information. So anything you have would be gratefully appreciated."

"Just a few more min... aha. Here we go. The call was made from a pay phone at 3:19 this morning. The pay phone was from just outside of Neptune. If you have time, we could drive over to it and see where it is."

"You're the best. Let's go."

-----------------

"This is it. This is where the phone call came from." Turns out the pay phone was attached to the outside of a gas station. A run down looking gas station. The only other buildings around was a car shop on the right, and a little deli shop to the left. The rest was just open road that looked like it led to the middle of the desert.

"Show time." I mumble as I put my hair into pig tails and tie my shirt into a knot just above my belly button. I pull my shorts down a little lower. I pull down the visor and apply my make-up a little heavier than normal. I turn to Mac. "Stay here. If I'm not out in five minutes, then come get me." Mac nods her head as she stares at me in fascination. I smile glad to have her here.

I get out of the car and make my way into the building as I observe my surroundings. As I make my way inside, I immediately notice there's only one guy, and he's behind the counter reading the newspaper's funny section.

"Excuse me?" I ask him with the sexiest voice I can manage. Which wasn't so hard until he revealed himself. He lowered the newspaper and I almost gagged. He was in every sense the kind of hillbilly killer type there is. You know with the beer belly, rotting teeth, and hasn't showered in years kind. Catch my drift now? Good.

Keeping the smile on my face I try again. "Hi. I was wondering if you could help me." He did the slow checking me out look. The kind that start at the legs and stick to the chest. I put my hand next to my boob and wiggle my fingers. He responds by spitting some tobacco juice onto the floor. Then slowly, he finally looks at my face.

"You see my brother and his friends are in trouble with the law. He's on the run from them, and the last call I received, was from the pay phone out front. I really need to talk to him. Is there any chance you saw them." I take out a picture of Logan from my back pocket. I wiggled my ass a little for his benefit hoping that will help him give up some information.

He glances at the photo then goes back to staring at my boobs. Guess Dr. Griffith was right when he said I didn't need to alter them.

"Ain't seen him."

Right. Well, that was, how do you say, helpful? Is that all he knows in his vocabulary?

"Are you sure?" I move the picture lower to his eye level on my chest.

"Look. I said I ain't seen um." This is going nowhere.

"Thanks for you're time. If you remember anything, make sure you call me." I hand him a business card with the number of one of the untraceable phones I have. I turn around and walk out the door trying my hardest no to wiggle my ass. I exit the store and walk over to the pay phone hoping Logan was smart enough to leave some type of clue. I search the phone and the area around it, but I don't see anything. Admitting defeat, I walk back to the car.

"Did it work?" Mac asks excitedly as I take my pig tails out, untie my shirt and hike up my shorts once I got back in the car.

"Not as good as I would have liked it to go. Guess now it's time to have a chat with Cassidy."

---------------------------------

Well that's the end of chapter one. I hope you like it. Also, I know you can just hit the reply button next to the name of the reviewers, but whatever I'm just old skool I guess.

Hiphopdaze: Ohh I love the name :) Hope you like

moustrich: I am continuing. That's for letting me know you want me to.

FanFicFairy514: Thanks...do you know where to title inspiration came from?

Movies are love: Thanks. I'm glad you want me to continue. Hope you like it.

Jacedes: Thank you. I'm glad you approve.

Twisted3ljw: DUDE...SWEET that you love the title. I knew you would..AND THEN cingular does suck ass. Thanks. NO AND THEN!

Mistude: NO NOT BACKUP! He can be scary with that growl. Then this update is for you and for not having Backup come after me, unless of course it's to lick me on the face in a friendly way.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok so I want to share with everyone my inspiration for this title. I was sitting there with my best friend (twisted3ljw), and we were trying to come up with names. Now I'm really bad at that game. Finally, I was just like, DUDE! Where's Logan? (Lol our favorite word to use is dude.) And so she said, Dude where's Logan? Lol so I was thinking about Dude where's my car, and I said Dude where's my Logan? So there you have it. The inspiration for the title. (It was actually a lot funnier than it sounds written.) So I hope you like it.

_Also, the flashbacks are in italic._

---------------------

The next day, I made sure to wait by Cassidy's locker before home room. While I waited, I leaned my head against the locker. I didn't get much sleep last night. I stayed up all night waiting for Logan to call. He didn't. And his phone is still shut off.

The first bell of the morning went off causing me to jump a mile in the air and drop my bag. I must have dozed off. I bent down to pick up my bag, and when I stood up, Mac and Cassidy were in front of me, causing me to jump again. "Geez. Sneak up on people much?"

Cassidy and Mac share a look. "Um, well this is my locker your leaning on."

"Right. Which is why I'm here. I need to talk to you." Cassidy shares a glance with Mac.

"This is about Logan isn't it? Mac told me you were looking for me yesterday."

"When can we talk? And it better be soon."

"Well, um, I have a free period just before lunch."

"Great. We can talk then. Meet me in the Library."

As I walk away, I can hear Cassidy ask Mac what that was all about? Mac's reply was that I looked tired. Which is why I fell asleep first period.

"Mars. Veronica. Veronica Mars. Wake up Veronica!" Someone shakes my arm and I sit up straight. "I'm awake." I hear laughter, so I look around and realize the teacher must have been yelling at me.

"Do I have to give you detention, or are you going to stay awake for the rest of my class?"

"I'm good." Silently I cursed Logan's name for keeping me up all night worrying about him.

---------------------------------

I spent the rest of the day before meeting Cassidy thinking of what I should do next. I knew I would have to face the Fitzpatrick's again soon. I shudder just thinking about the name. Hopefully it won't have to come to that. I just hope that Cassidy can give me enough information to go by. Finally it was time to meet Cassidy.

I walk into the Library and look around for him. I see him in the back corner away from everyone. Good. This will make it a lot easier to talk to him.

"Glad you could make it." I surprise Cassidy when I sat down. He had been looking in the other direction. I take out a notebook and a pen, ready to jot down anything worth remembering for later.

"Hey Veronica. Is this spot ok?"

"It's fine. Now let's get down to business. Tell me when you last saw Logan."

"The last time I saw Logan, we were surfing down at Dog Beach."

"When was this?"

"Two days ago."

"Did anything unusual happen?"

"Not really. I mean except for Hannah."

"Hannah? Who's Hannah?" Why don't I know about this Hannah? Is this one of Logan's new conquests?

"Oh, uh, you mean you don't know?" Oh Cassidy, you could be so slow some times.

"Well if I knew about her, I wouldn't be asking you who she is. Now would I?"

"No, I guess not." Ever since he mentioned Hannah, he's looked everywhere but at me. Is he afraid I'll get mad at him?

"What is it? Was is it you're not telling me? Who is she? She's Logan's new playmate of the week isn't she?"

Sneaking a look at me, he shakes his head yes. I reached out to touch his arm, and he got all twitchy.

"Whoa there. I'm not gonna hurt you just because Logan is seeing someone. I'm a big girl Beav, I can handle it."

"Sorry. You're right." He finally looks at me, and I smile to show him it really is ok, even though my stomach flipped at the mention of Hannah.

"So tell me what happened when you ran into Hannah."

"Well after we finished surfing, we walked over to our stuff."

"_Dude those were some killer waves out there." Logan was excited from today's waves._

"_Yea they were bitchin." Cassidy says back, causing Logan to laugh._

"_Bitchin? Ok dude whatever you say."_

_They stuck their surfboards into the dirt so they were standing up. They grabbed their towels and started to dry off. As Logan was wiping his face dry, he felt arms circle around his waist. He lowered the towel and smirked. "Hmm, wonder which hottie this could be. I know it's not Stacey, that was yesterday." He felt a smack on his shoulder. As he turned around, he pretended shock._

"_Oh it's what's her name? That chick from the Carnival." She plays hurt._

"Chick_?" She scoffs? "What do you mean _that chick_?"_

"_I'm sorry babe." Logan exclaims as he wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles her neck. He pulls back to admire her bikini clad bod, then pulls her back in for that hug._

"_Mm that's better."_

"_Get a room." Cassidy mumbles, but they hear it anyway._

"_Aw I'm sorry, is the Beav jealous?"_

"_No." Cassidy mumbles again._

"_So what are you're plans? Wanna go grab something to eat then hang out at my house? My dad is away on a business trip. The house will be empty for a few days." Hannah bats her eyelashes at him innocently as she suggests this._

"_You know I can't resist that. When the father's away, Logan plays." Hannah laughs at Logan's joke._

"_Dude. Were supposed to hang out today remember?" _

"_Dude, we can chill later. You understand." Logan gives him a duh look._

"_Fine. Whatever." Once again someone is bailing on Beaver._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. You had plans. We can hang out after, or tomorrow." Hannah feels bad about what's happening. Like she's coming between friends. She doesn't want that, even though she does want to hang out with Logan privately._

"_No, no. It's cool. Why don't you hang out with us. We can all grab something to eat and then go back to my place. That way no one's left out. Is that ok with you Beav?" He looks at him with a cross between pleading and I'll-kick-you're-ass-if-you-say-no look._

"_Fine. We can do that." Cassidy gives in._

"_Great!" Logan claps his hands. "Let's go get some grub I'm starving." He wraps an arm around Hannah's shoulders as he walks her away towards his car._

"_Dude! What about our stuff?" Cassidy yells after Logan. _

"_Thanks man. I knew you'd grab it for us." Logan yells over his shoulder. _

_Cassidy mumbles to himself as he packs up there stuff and walks towards the XTERRA._

"So what happens after you guys left the beach?" I ask Cassidy after he finishes telling me about Hannah.

"We grabbed something to eat and then we went back to Logan's to play some video games. Except of course I did most of the playing. It was kind of hard for Logan to concentrate with Hannah on his lap." Cassidy sounds bitter.

"Thanks, but I didn't need to know that last part." I shudder.

"Sorry." He really does seem sorry.

"It's ok. Just don't let it happen again." I say with a smile on my face. "So what happened after the video games?"

"_Are you guys done yet? It's been like 4 hours now. I'm bored!" Hannah whined from her position of standing over Logan._

_Logan snapped out of the daze playing video games causes and looked at Hannah as if he just realized she was there. He looked over at Cassidy who seemed to just snap out of his daze as well. Logan looks down at his watch and realizes it's 9 o'clock. Looking out the window he realizes it's dark outside._

"_Damn. Sorry babe, didn't realize so much time passed." He looks over at Cassidy. "Guess I'm done kicking you're ass for one night."_

"_I almost had you just now." Cassidy retorts back not wanting to admit defeat._

"_No way Dude, I was so kicking you're ass and you know it."_

"_Guys, hello? Remember me? When's it my turn to hang out?" Hannah whines in again._

"_Right now babe." Logan reaches out for her hand and pulls her around the couch and back on his lap. She giggles. "That's more like it." She whispers as Logan leans in for a kiss._

"_Uh, yea, I'm still in the room thanks."_

"_Maybe we should take this else where." Hannah whispers._

"_Good idea." Hannah stands up and Logan follows her lead. He turns to Cassidy. "Sorry dude, but duty calls. Catch ya later." _

"So that's it? He just left you there?" Veronica asks looking appalled.

"Yea. I just assumed they went back to Hannah's house."

"Huh. I guess so."

The bell rings signaling the end of the period.

"Is that it? Can I go to lunch now?" Cassidy asks as he stands up.

"Yea that's it for now. Thank's Cassidy. Hopefully I'll find out what happened next from Hannah."

We both made our way to lunch. Though I don't know how I could think about food knowing Logan was out there in trouble. Not knowing who was doing what to him. Just thinking about that made me sick to my stomach. Let's hope this Hannah can give me some insight without me having to kick her peppy little cheerleader's ass. Assuming she's the cheerleader type, which is how she sounds to me.

---------------------

Twisted3ljw: Of course the mystery continues, and DUDE I TOTALLY CHANNELED YOU! Lol aren't you proud? God Cassidy was hard to get.

FanFicFairy514: Lol yea I loved that line as well :P Yea I got the title from that movie. Funny story actually. Which I explained above.

Skagirl: DUDE...I'm glad you can't wait for the next chapter. It should be so SWEET! Lmao...it never gets old.

Shelly: Lol good question. Where is Logan? I'm sure he's around some where. I just need to remember where I misplaced him. Oh, silly me, I remember. He's tied up to my bed. How could I forget such an important fact like that? Well it's time for bed...hehe

Moustrich: Glad you loved the chapter. Lol but you gotta love Dick anyway. Dick's just, Dick. Yea I think Mac and Veronica make an awesome team.

Sasha: Yes of course I'm going to keep writing, so keep reading!


	4. Chapter 3

So I thought I would be nice and add some Logan and Wallace into the mix. I also made the chapter a lil bit longer. Hope you enjoy!

**----------------------**

**Bam**

The room slowly starts to come into focus. The only light in the room is coming from the television set. Slowly, the blurriness starts to turn into objects. My left eye doesn't open all the way, and I can start to feel the pain throbbing through my skull. Looking down and around, I notice I'm lying down on a couch tied up. There's masking tape around my mouth, my arms are behind my back, and my legs are tied at the ankle. Starting to become more awake, I try to check my surroundings, but all I can see is the tv that looks like it's playing some Western show.

I strain my ears to try and hear if anyone else is in the room with me. I don't hear anyone. Looking in front of me, I notice theirs a coffee table, and on that coffee table is my cell phone. I roll off the couch and manage to not smack my face on the floor. Laying still to make sure no one heard me, I sort of wiggle my way closer to the table. Then I lift my head up and use my chin to push the phone off the table and land under me. Then I back up a bit.

Using the only thing I can think of in this situation, I use my tongue to turn on the phone, and then dial Veronica's number.

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Logan?" Oh god it feels so great to hear her voice. It's like music to my ears.

"Yea it's me." My voice sounds like a frog. I clear my throat hoping that will work. It does a little.

"Are you hurt? Where are you? Who has you? God Logan, you've had me so worried about you!" She sounds like a mixture between worried, relief and anger. That's the Veronica I know and love.

"Would you listen to me? This isn't all about you. I'm the one who got kidnapped." I snap back, and it feels good to act normal again. I think she realizes it as well.

She sighs knowing that I'm right, but not wanting to admit it so easily. "Sorry Logan. Tell me what I can do to help."

"Well it would be great if you could untie me." I try to joke to lighten the mood.

"Is there anyone in the room with you?" She's smart. I lift my head up as far as I can and look around.

"No. There's nobody near by. But they can't be to far. And they can't be the smartest guys in the world if they left my cell phone with me."

"Do you know where you are or who did this to you?" She's finally starting to get down to business.

Just as I'm about to answer her, I hear some commotion just outside the door. "Shit! Their back. I have to go. I'll try to be in contact again. Thank's for trying to help me. I know you'll be able to save me. I love you Veronica."

With that said, I jab my tongue on the off button. Then I put it in my mouth and try not to cringe at the metallic taste and coldness. I spit it out on the table and position it back the way I found it. The door opens.

"I don't care what you say, I get the double cheeseburger. I'm in charge." I can hear them walk up behind me and stop.

"Well what do we have here? Looks like someone woke up and tried to escape. Not like he got far." This guy's an idiot.

"Let's show him what it means to try an escape boss." Oh shit.

They grab me by the back of my shirt and hall me up. They sucker punch me in the face, and my world fades to black.

--------------------------

"_Thank's for trying to help me. I know you'll be able to save me. I love you Veronica."_

Those words having been haunting me ever since I hung up the phone with Logan, causing me to have another sleepless night. I can't keep letting him get to me like this. It won't do us both good if I'm walking around like a zombie all the time. But I just can't help it. How can I not worry about him? I know we haven't exactly found our way back to being nice to each other, but that doesn't mean that I don't still care about him.

By the time lunch came around, I was on a mission to find Hannah and hopefully get all the answers I need. I sat there picking at my food as I searched everyone's faces, hoping they were Hannah. It shouldn't be that hard to spot the new girl, but come on now, I'm not exactly the most popular. I don't know everyone. I don't even know what grade she's in. She could be a freshmen for all I know, and that makes this search so much harder. Maybe I should just have Beaver point her out for me. That would make life so much easier.

"Earth to Mars. Come in." My eyes finally focus in on my BFF.

"What? Oh haha very funny. Like I haven't heard that before."

"How else was I supposed to get you're attention? I've only been talking to myself for the last five minutes."

"Sorry Wallace, I was just admiring my fellow primates in their everyday habitats."

"Yea well, just don't let it happen again." Wallace is trying to get me to snap out of it, but as usual, it's not working to well.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright Veronica I'll bite. What's bothering you now?"

"You know me so well don't you? What makes you think something's wrong?" I try going for innocence.

"Nice try. You can't get me with that head tilt. I know you too well Veronica. I know when something's bothering you. Who are you looking for now?" I knew there was a reason for him being my BFF.

"Ok you got me. I'm looking for someone who has this '_thing_' with Logan. And before you assume I'm jealous or some crap like that, she may be my only link to his disappearance."

Wallace raises an eyebrow while staring me down. "Thing huh? And I would never accuse you of secretly still being in love with him. Hmm, so that's why I haven't seen him in a while. He's gone and got himself kidnapped huh?"

"Cute." My voice is oozing with sarcasm. "Very cute Wallace. Now if you don't mind, I have a missing person to find."

"Fine. I give in. Who is this mystery person who has a _'thing'_ with Logan who you have no feeling for what so ever."

I throw my french fry at him trying not to laugh. "I loathe you Wallace Fennel!" I fake getting annoyed with him and pick up my lunch tray that I'm about to throw out. "Just because your one of the _popular _people now, don't think you can get away with that attitude."

Wallace gets up and follows me. "Hey just because I'm one of the _beautiful _people now, doesn't mean I have to treat you differently."

"How does Jane put up with you? Remind me to get some pointers from her."

"Ouch V! Are we trying to turn the tables now? I see how it is." We dump our food in the trash and head towards the school.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just walking here minding my own business. It's you who started it." I go for the innocence again.

"You were never good at feigning innocence. Give it up. Now once again, who is this mystery person you're supposed to be looking for."

"Some new girl. Goes by the name Hannah."

"Hannah?" Wallace thinks about this. "Yea I think I've seen her around. She's cute in the I'm-so-cute-and-innocent look. Can't imagine what Logan would see in her. He seems to only go for the bad girls."

"Hey!" I lightly punch him on his shoulder. "I'm not a bad girl! I too was once innocently happy in my bubble. It wasn't my fault it went and got popped. That doesn't make me a bad girl."

Wallace nudges me with his shoulder. "Right. Let me guess. You're going to follow that statement with the fact that you're on the FBLA. What bad girl could possibly be a member? That doesn't count. You only joined that so you could be with you're boring boyfriend. Or is he you're ex now? It's so hard to keep up with you're love life."

"I joined the FBLA because I needed something that would look good on my college applications. Is it my fault that he just happened to be a member already? And what do you mean boring? He was not boring."

"Oh yea? Well name one exciting thing you did together."

That stops me. Literally. I stopped walking to think about this question. What did we do that was exciting?

"I told you he's boring."

"Hey. I'm thinking about it." I try to defend Duncan.

"Well if it takes you that long, then there is no answer." Wallace looks smug.

"I got it. The time I helped smuggle him and his ex girlfriends illegitimate love child out of the country." Hah! See I can come up with something.

"Ok that was at the end of your relationship. What about the beginning and the middle? That can't possibly be the only thing."

"How did we get on this conversation? What does my relationship have to do with anything?"

Wallace starts walking again, so I follow him. "My point is Veronica, and I almost hate to admit this, but I liked you better when you were dating Logan. Sure you lied to me, went behind my back and used me, but you were happier then. Admit it, you only got back with Duncan because you were scared. You went with Duncan because he's safe. And he's familiar. With Logan, you're world got thrown upside down. Tested you to the limits, and that scared you shitless. Getting back with Duncan was the safest thing to do. But he's gone now. You can't hide behind him anymore. You need to face reality, and I'm glad you want to help Logan. Maybe now things can get back to the way they should have been."

"_I love you Veronica."_

I can't help it. I stop short again and gape at Wallace. Flabbergasted, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Wallace takes this cue to smile as he walks away towards the gym for his next class. Leaving me in the middle of the hallway staring after him.

-----------------

FanFicFairy514: Thanks. The flashbacks were a challenge, but I'm glad they came out right. I'm glad Beaver is helping her as well. He's just too darned cute to leave out of the story.

Moustrich: Well I kinda got side tracked by Wallace, so Hannah will be in the next chapter.

Twisted3ljw: Dude I totally didn't know that was you're favorite line. Lol guess I really did channel you...Sweet! Thanks for the confidence on Cassidy.

Sasha: Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

Shelly: Lol Guess Logan is a playa...But that's ok, I don't mind sharing. You can have him back after this story is over ;p

Simply Lily: Yay you found my story! Yea I love that quote as well, so I used it as his voice mail message. I was like, that is so Logan!

Thanks. I'm glad you think everyone is in character. I was afraid they weren't. Well except Gia, lol she was too easy. I was afraid I made Dick into too much of an airhead, but I think I nailed it! Yea Logan's always getting himself into some type of trouble.

Hee I love asshole Logan too! Hey, I'll gladly take those Hee's any day of the week. Lmao can't you just picture Beaver being all, yea it was bitchin? Oh god that cracked me up...I'm the type that would laugh at my own jokes, no matter how stupid they are.


	5. Chapter 4

So I decided to type this chapter quick for everyone who wanted a Veronica and Hannah scene. Lol and it turns out, I got a little carried away. I was going to split this chapter up, but I decided against it. So you will get the whole thing. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think. Oh yea, and I also added some Weevil to the mix.

-----------------

As I scanned the hallway for Hannah for the umpteenth time, I ran into Dick in the hallway.

"Hey watch it! Oh hey Veronica. Next time you want to rub up on me, don't tackle me in the process." Dick retorts from his position on the ground as he lay on top of me.

"Right. That's why you're on top of me right? Cuz I could really knock you over. And get off me, you're crushing me." I try to push him off, but he weighs more than I do.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you don't like being on the bottom. Does that mean you like it better being on the top cow girl?" Dick breathes in my ear, and the stench is overwhelming.

Trying not to gag, I try again to push him off me. Instead he just grinds his hips into my stomach causing me to start gagging. "Get off me!"

Instead he starts kissing my neck. Looking around for help, I notice most are walking by like nothing is happening, and the rest are staring in shock. I can hear them whispering. As if Dick and I would ever be more than enemies.

"Ewe Dick! Seriously. Get off of me!" I manage to shove my palm up Dick's nose. Immediately the blood starts flowing down his face and onto mine. He screamed like a little girl, but he did finally jump off me. I can hear everyone around us laughing. Getting up, I wipe his blood off of me as he runs for the nearest bathroom cursing my name.

"Are you ok?" I turn around and notice Mac and Cassidy walking towards me.

"Yea I'm ok now. Nothing like breaking someone's nose to get their attention."

"Yea well I'm glad someone finally did it. I just wish it was me." Beaver says.

"Look Beav, I need you're help. Do you know where Hannah lives?"

"Uh, yea. Actually I do. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Not yet. Which is why after school I need you to show me where she lives."

"No problem. I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"Thanks. You're the best."

----------------------------------------

I met Cassidy out in the parking lot after school. Everyone kept giving me funny looks for the rest of the day. I suppose they all found out about Dick and his mishap.

"Hey Veronica are you ready?" Beaver walks up to me with Mac.

"Are you too ever separated anymore?" I ask trying not to laugh. They look shyly at each other. And at the same time say, "Nope."

Now I really laugh. "Yea I'm ready. I'll just follow you there."

We get into our cars and I follow him to Hannah's house. Of course it's in the rich section. Should have known better. Why would Logan settle for anything less?

As soon as we pull up in front of Hannah's house, I wave good-bye to my friends. Then I get out of the car and walk up to the porch. Just as I'm about to knock on the door, it flies open.

Startled, I let out a soft noise and pull back. The person stops short and takes a good look at me. As I get a good look at him, my jaw drops open.

"Dr. Griffith?" He looks as if he recognizes me, but can't place it.

"Can I help you?" Maybe he doesn't recognize me. Good cuz I think it would be bad if he did.

I smile. "I'm supposed to meet Hannah. We have a school project to work on, and she said we could do it here."

"She's not here yet."

"I guess I beat her here. Shoot. What am I supposed to do now?" I look upset.

"I was just on my way out the door, but why don't you come in and wait in the living room."

I give him a big relieved smile. "Thank you so much. That would be great."

He opens the door wider to let me through. As soon as I am through, he closes to door. Leaving me alone in the house.

Now to look around. So that's why Logan was so interested in Hannah. I didn't even know Dr. Griffith had a daughter. Just like Logan to use someone for his own purpose.

I walked into the living room and over to the phone. Searching through the call records, I realize most of them are from the Fitzpatricks and The River Stix. Interesting. I look around the rest of the house. Not finding anything useful, I check out the bathroom. There's all the usual crap you would find in any normal household, except for what looks like white powdered sustenance in a container.

Guess he really was doing more than just buying cigars. Just as I'm about to put the stuff back, I hear the front door open and close. I put the container back where I found it, and walk out into the hallway and stop in front of Hannah.

"Holy shit!" She yells out in surprise as she jumps a mile in the air and drops her bag on the floor. She then brings her hand up to her chest as if to slow down her heart beat. "Who the hell are you?" She sounds defensive. And she has every right to be.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You're dad let me in."

"Oh." She seemed to be pulling herself together. "Right." She walks into the living room and sits down, so I follow her.

"I don't want to bother you, but I just had a few questions for you. My name is Veronica, and I'm here to find out about Logan Echolls."

Hannah frowns? "What's there to know? He was just using me."

"What do you mean using you? What did he do?"

"Not like I know you or anything, but he stood me up. We were supposed to hang out last night. The last night before my dad came home." Hannah looks at me closely.

"Wait a minute. You're the Veronica everyone talks about right? The one who solves cases and stuff right?"

I try not to twitch. "Yea that's me."

"So why do you need to know about Logan. He's not like missing is he?"

"Just tell me what happened the last time you were together." I try to get straight to the point. It's not like I have a lot of time to find out what happened and then find Logan.

"Ok I'm only telling you this because if Logan's in trouble, I want to help out. The last time we were together was a few days ago. I met up with him and his friend at the beach after they went surfing. Then we went back to Logan's house so they could play some video games. After that, we came back to my house. My father was away on business, so we had the whole house to ourselves. We were laying on the couch _'watching movies'_. Then he went home."

I try not to cringe from that last line. It doesn't help that every second I keep hearing him say he loves me. But I do know that she's keeping something from me. Like for starters, the drugs and the Fitzpatricks.

"That's all that happened? Nothing else. Like say, oh I don't know, the Fitzpatricks?"

Hannah looks shocked. "How do you know the Fitzpatricks?"

"I did some research on your father a while back. Seems he saved a certain someone's life and now he's knee deep in the Fitzpatricks shit."

Hannah shakes her head. "It's not like that. There like family. There the only friends my dad has. You don't know what you're talking about." Hannah starts to get defensive.

"Whoa there killer. Slow down. No need to get defensive. I'm just trying to figure out what happened to Logan. Nothing else happened that night?"

"Well...we did have a talk. It seems Logan and daddy know each other. Something about Logan being accused of murder and my dad being a witness. Anyway, in the middle of one of the movies, Liam Fitzpatrick comes over. I guess he freaked seeing me making out with some guy. He's way protective like that."

Now I'm sitting on the edge of my seat. This is starting to get interesting. I know personally how _friendly _Liam can be. I shiver at the memory of the last time I saw him. "So what happened? What did he do?"

_Mmm. Logan is a really great kisser. Just as his hand starts moving up my bare back, sending chills up and down my spine, I hear a commotion._

"_What the fuck is going on?" Logan stops kissing me and I crane my neck to see who yelled like that? It's Liam. Ruining a perfect moment. Logan starts to pull away, and sits up._

_I sit up, and sigh as well. I straighten my shirt and look over at Liam._

"_Liam what the hell? What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to pick something up. And it's a damn good thing I did. Who the hell is that on top of you?"_

_I sigh again. "Logan this is Liam. Liam this is Logan." I look over at Logan, and he seems nervous, even though he tries to play it cool._

_Liam takes a step closer. "Don't I know you?"_

_Logan shakes his head. _

"_Yea. You're that punk who barged into my bar waving your gun around like a mad man. I remember you and that bitch I almost tattooed." He looks over at Hannah. "Want me to get rid of him for ya?"_

"_No. Were fine where we are. Why don't you just get what you came for, and leave us alone."_

_Liam shakes his head no. "Forget it. He's coming with me." He walks over to Logan and grabs him by the back of his shirt. He lifts him up off the couch and drags him over to the door. Logan tries to fight him off, but it's no use. Hannah follows close behind yelling the whole way. Liam opens the front door and slams it in Logan's face. Hannah and Liam continue to argue until she storms off to her room and slams the door._

Slowly I digest everything she just said. "So, Liam was the last person to see Logan?"

Hannah shrugs. "I guess so. I mean unless his parents saw him last." She really doesn't know anything does she? Well that's just great! What am I supposed to do now?

I close my eyes. Guess there's only one more thing left to do. And that's to pay the Fitzpatricks another visit. But this time, I'm going to have help.

I open my eyes. "Thanks Hannah. That really helps me. Now hopefully I'll be a step closer in finding Logan. If you remember anything, please find me in school."

I get up getting ready leave.

"Anything I can do to help. I really like him. He's not like most guys."

I snort.

I walk over to the door and say good-bye to Hannah as I walk back to my car.

----------------------

I pull up in front of a familiar house. I get out of the car and walk up to the door and ring the door bell.

The door opens. "Mija! Oh Veronica! It's so good to see you again!" I'm immediately enveloped into a bone crushing hug. I smile and hug back. She pulls back so I'm at arms length with her hands still on my elbows. "Come in. Come in."

She escorts me inside and over to the table. She brings over some fresh baked cookies and some milk. "How are you dear? It's been so long. Why don't you visit more often. I've missed seeing you hang out with Eli."

I smile warmly at the older woman. "I'm sorry Mrs. Navarro. I've just been really busy. But I still hang out with Weevil during school."

"Good, good." She smiles at me.

"So where are you working now? I hope since the Echolls mansion burned down that you haven't been out of work." I frown. Why did I never think about this before?

"No need to worry about me chica, I found work. I now take care of the Sinclair household." I try not to laugh. So now she takes care of Madison.

I smile. "I'm glad." The front door opens. "Abuela I'm home." Looking over, I see Weevil walk in through the door. He stops short when he sees me. Then he continues to walk over to his abuela and kiss her on the cheek.

"Isn't it wonderful how Veronica came over to surprise us? It's so great to see her again." She whacks Weevil on the arm, and he pretends to cringe. "Why don't you bring more mujer (woman) amigas around the house? Instead of always bringing those bikers around. You need some well mannered amigos who will keep you out of trouble."

I try not to laugh. "Yea Paco, why don't you have more _woman _friends to hang out with?" I tease.

"Haha. Very funny V. What is it you want?" He sounds rude, even know I can tell he's happy I stopped by. His grandma smacks him on the arm again.

"Ow!" Weevil feigns hurt again. "That's no way to treat a lady. Now why don't you take this conversation outside."

Weevil does the head nod towards the door. I get up and follow him outside. He closes the door, and we sit down on the bench together.

"Miss me?" I nudge his shoulder.

"What is it V? I know you didn't come here just to charm my grandmother. I know you want something. So the sooner you spill, the sooner you can leave."

"Ouch. And here I thought you actually liked me." He gives me the hard stare.

"Alright if you insist. I need you to help me get in with the Fitzpatricks."

Weevil is so shocked he practically choked on his spit. "You want me to what? Didn't I tell you about these guys already? There not people you want to mess with."

"I know that. We've already had the pleasure to meet. But Logan's missing, and I think they have something to do with it. I need your help. This isn't something I can do on my own, but if I have to, I will."

Weevil thinks long and hard about this. He knows I'm not going to back down from this. Sighing, he finally gives in. "Alright. But this is it. I get you in and out, and no more. I don't want you to have anything else to do with them you hear me?"

"Thanks Weevil you're the best."

"Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Tell your grandma I said it was nice seeing her again. And I'll be back for some more cookies."

----------------------------------

Kristen: Thank you! Lol I love the title as well. And I just started re-watching the first season and I got to the part where she picks up Troy in Mexico, and she's like, Dude where's your car? Lmao it cracked me up. Anyway, I'm glad 4 is your favorite...I really loved writing Wallace's scene. He sure is smart. He knows what's best for his BFF.

FanFicFairy514: Hehe Does the wild jig with you Come now I had to add some Logan in there somewhere.

BrokenLove1110: Thank you so much for leaving feedback letting me know how you feel!

Twisted3ljw: Thank ya, thank ya. Hehe how can I not have Wallace all for the LoVe? That's the only kind of love there is. Hope I helped clear up that whole phone call thing.

Sasha: Yea I tried to be creative for Logan to tell her that he loves her. Cuz you know he wouldn't really come right out and say it.

Margarida: Lol hope this update was fast enough for you!


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry it took a while to update, but I had issues with starting this chapter. But then I just bought myself a laptop, and that's when I decided to go ahead and write this chapter. I hope you like it anyway.

--------------------------

Later that night when I got home from Weevil's, I laid on my bed and put on my headphones. I still couldn't think about anything else but Logan. That's when I came to the realization that I was wasting to much time trying to find him. Who the hell knew what they were doing to him. I was going to have to face the Fitzpatricks tomorrow. I had to face my fears and I had to do it now. No more trying to avoid it. That was the old Veronica Mars. The Marshmallow. I need to become Veronica Mars 3.0. Fearless. I need to be able to face all my fears. And if I can't do it for me, then I at least have to do it for Logan. I have to find out why he was taken in the first place. The only thing I do know is that Cassidy and Hannah were the last one's to see him. Well unless you want to include Liam Fitzpatrick, but then again that's kind of obvious. I at least know what he's capable of. Cassidy I know for a fact would never do something like this. Kidnaping I mean. Especially one of his best friends. But Hannah, well I honestly don't know her. The only thing she has going for her is that her father is Dr. Griffith, and that is definitely not a good thing. Might as well put a stamp on her forehead that says she did it. And I guess the fact that she was dating Logan when this happened. I need to find out more about her and more about the Fitzpatricks.

Finally after all that thinking, I was able to get a few hours sleep in.

-------------------

when I got up that morning, I decided to start my day off by visiting the Cigar store again. See if Dr. Griffith shows up again or to see if I can find anything suspicious. This time I pulled up in back of the store and watched to see if anyone made there way in or out of the back door. So far no one has.

After scoping the place out for a few hours and not finding anything, I decide to drive back around to the front and do some asking around. I had nothing else to lose and no other leads. I mean I know this place isn't really gonna help me find out anything important. Unless he's smuggling drugs to local PCHers as well.

I pull into a parking spot and get out of the car. I walk into the store and like before, I start looking around. After watching everyone and liking the smell of Vanilla cigars, I still didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But then again, it is the main part of the store. If anything was going on, it would be behind doors. No one came up to help me. So I went up to the guy at the counter, and luckily he didn't recognize me.

"Hi. Can I help you?" The guy gives me a friendly smile.

I smile back. "Hi. Yes. My father Dr. Griffith couldn't make it down here to pick up his order, so he asked me to do it. I'm his daughter. Hannah." Crossing my fingers hoping this works.

"Right, Hannah. It's nice to meet you. Let me check in back." He turns around and goes into the back room.

Please let this work. I don't need to get caught. This could ruin my plan.

A few minutes later and the guy walks out with a big brown paper bag. "Here you go. I'll just put it on your dads tab."

"Thank you so much!" I gush with relief that it actually worked. Though I do turn around and leave as quickly as I can. When I got in the car and looked in the rear view mirror, I could see Dr. Griffith just pull up into a spot. I quickly turned on the car and left without being spotted.

----------------------

In the comfort of my own home, I was finally able to see what was inside the bag. After placing everything on the table, I began to study them and wonder what each thing meant. There was enough white powder to supply for the whole PCHer crew and there families. There was also money. Lot's of it. I decided to call Weevil over and see if he could help me.

**Ding Dong**

I open the door and find Weevil on my door step. "Well it took you long enough. What, did you only do about a hundred to get here? I called you five minutes ago." I tease him as I let him inside.

"You know me I don't like to do anything less than a 100." Weevil answers as he looks around the house.

"Don't worry my dad's out of town. Your safe."

"Just wanted to make sure theirs no rifle being pointed at my head. There's no red dot on my forehead now is there?"

"Is that what that was? I thought you were trying to go Indian on me. But wait, those are only the woman. Is there something your not telling me?"

"Haha V. So I'm here. What is it you need. Or is it just to make jokes at my expense? And DAMN girl! Where did you get all the drugs? Is there something _your_ not telling me?"

"It so happens that this all belongs to Dr. Griffith. Now I need to know what he's doing with it. What's all the money for?"

"My guess is that this all has to do with the Fitzpatricks. He can't be doing all of this on his own, and we know that their involved in drugs."

"Yea that's what I thought. When I was at Dr. Griffith's house, he had a stash of powder hidden in his bathroom. So maybe he keeps some for himself, and sells the rest."

"Looks that way to me. Now my question to you, is what are you going to do about it?" He gives me the knowing look.

"Why does everyone think they know what I'm thinking? Am I _that _predictable?" I tilt my head to the side and glance at him innocently.

"Nice try V, but that head tilt doesn't work on me remember?"

"What head tilt?" I lift my head up and flip my hair over my shoulder and bat my eyelashes. Weevil just laughs.

"I already said I'd help you. I don't know why your trying to get on my good side.

My smile grows wider. "Maybe I'm just showing you how much I own you."

Just then my cell phone goes off. Jumping off the chair to get it out of my back pocket, I pray it's Logan and he can tell me where he is. But looking at the screen, my face falls. It's not him. But then my face perks up again as I turn the phone on.

"Hey Wallace."

"Whatcha doin?"

My jaw drops open. "Hey! That's my line." I pretend to get offended. Wallace just chuckles.

"Seriously. What's going on? Why aren't you in school. And on a Friday no less."

"I have better things to do with my time than to be ostracized at school."

"Your looking for Logan Echolls aren't you?" He sounded like a smart ass know it all.

"Is this why you called? To tease me? Because I could just hang up."

"I want to help."

"No Wallace. I don't want you involved in this one. It could be dangerous."

"Oh I see how it is. You won't involve me, but you would involve Weevil? You think just because he's an ex PCHer that you'll be safer? I thought we were a team Veronica. We were like peanut butter and chocolate. And you know how good chocolate goes with Peanut butter."

I take the phone away from my ear and look at it.

"What? Did your cell phone bite you in the ear?" Weevil asks me.

I put the phone back up to my ear and ignore Weevil's comment.

"Ok first of all, I'm going to ignore the peanut butter and chocolate comment, because we all know that ice cream and magic shell are much better. And second of all, how did you know I was with Weevil."

Silence on the other end of the line.

**Knock Knock**

Looking at Weevil, he shrugs his shoulders. So I shrug mine and walk over to the door. "Wallace don't tell me you ordered me some peanut butter and chocolate covered treats. That's so sweet of you."

I open the door, and Wallace is smiling back at me. "Nah. I came here to get some snicker doodles. I love me some snicker doodles." He hangs up the phone and I roll my eyes. He walks into the house, and I shut the door behind him and hang up my phone.

"If I didn't know any better Veronica, I would say you were having a party without me. And here I thought I was your BFF." Wallace says as his eyes land on the powdered substance sitting on the kitchen table.

"You caught me Wallace. Weevil and I were gonna have a huge kegger and not invite you. Because I have nothing better to do. This all belongs to Dr. Griffith and the Fitzpatricks."

"Veronica knows no boundaries huh? You don't mess around do you? I should know better by this point. Ok Veronica, what's the plan?"

"Were working on one now. We need to find out where Logan is, and then we need to rescue him. The only thing I can think of is going back to the River Stix. Maybe my buddy Danny Boyd would still be happy to see me.'" Then I turn to Weevil. "Or then again, maybe we could get Molly Fitzpatrick involved. Even though she was the one who tattled on me."

Weevil thinks about this. "I dunno. What I do know is that she was involved with Felix just before he died. So maybe if we could tell her this has to do with Felix, then maybe she could help. Unless she's like everyone else and believes your boy killed my boy, then we have a problem."

"Alright. So how about you go back to school and work on Molly. Meanwhile, Wallace and I can do some more digging. You can meet us back here once you find our some information."

------------------------

**A half hour later**

"Do you think this will be enough information, or should I get Mac to help us out?" I mostly ponder out loud.

"You tell me. You're the expert. I mean what we have here isn't a lot. Just mostly things like speeding tickets, and the things you already knew. I don't think this is going to be enough information."

"You right Wallace. Let me call Mac."

"Hello?

"Hey Mac. It's me, Veronica. You busy."

"Well, that depends. See I'm actually at school trying to learn something important. You should be here as well, but I haven't seen you all day."

"Yea well, I have more important things to do. So are you up for some spying and digging around for information, or do I have to twist your arm?"

"You know me Veronica, I'm always up to helping you find the bad guys, and getting paid in the process."

"Great. I need you to meet me at my house."

I hang up the phone and smile. "I love my friends. Always there when I need them."

"That's because you own us. You walk around with this long ass whip, and every time we get out of line or take a break, you whip us back into line."

"Ahh, my plan is going smoothly. Lilly would he so proud."

**Ding Dong**

"Point proven. Here's your other slave rat. Right on schedule."

I laugh as I walk over to the door and let Weevil and Molly inside.

"Wow Weevil. Your powers of persuasion are astonishing. What would I ever do without you. Hi Molly. Welcome to my humble abode. Need a drink or anything?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with. What is it you need to know."

"Well for starters, I'd like to know what your loving family did to Logan. And then, I would like to know where they took him, and what they plan to do with him."

"Fine. I'll tell you what I know. My family and Dr. Griffith had a major plan in the works going on. Some how, Logan found out about it. So they took him. They took him to a cottage my Uncle owns out in the woods. I don't know where it is. I've only been there once. Let's just say it's a place where all the business deals go down."

"Can you tell us where this cottage is? Is it still in Neptune?"

"I can tell you that it's a half hour away from our house. We take the highway and get off of Exit 52 and take a left."

"And he's there now? You know this for a fact?" Molly shakes her head yes.

"Thanks Molly." I grab my car keys and just about run out the door.

"Whoa there Mars. Slow down. There are other's here to help you." As Weevil says that, I open to door and practically run over Mac who had her hand raised to knock on the door.

"Oh!" Mac yells out in surprise. "I guess I got here just in time. Where are we off to now?"

I pull Mac inside and close the door behind me.

"You, and everyone else are staying here. I'm on my way to go get Logan. If you follow me, then that's your problem. But I prefer to do this alone. The less people, the better."

"We'll take my car. It's bigger." Weevil doesn't even consider the option.

"Yea and it's also green. It's too obvious. I'm taking my car." I open the door and walk outside. They follow me over to my car and wordlessly get into my car.

I smile. "I love you guys."

We drop Molly back off at school, and then we head towards to cabin in the woods that are hopefully holding Logan.

-------------------------

As for the Indian comment, I couldn't remember if it was Indian, or something else. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry and I'll change it.

Moustrich: Thank you. Yea next chapter she will meet the Fitzpatricks again. Don't worry, you'll see Logan again real soon.

FanficFairy514: Thank You!

Shelly: Lol I'm glad I could help you out in learning some Spanish. Lol when I think of weevil's grandma, for some reason in my head she reminds me of Yolanda from the movie Selena. Lol just a random fact for you. Thank you for your compliment, it means a lot to me.

Twisted3ljw: Dude, thanks :) Hehe I threw in your comments you and Kimmy were making last night. I know you'll love that part. Hehe and here's some more Weevil...Kimmy's Weevil! And what the hell is GRISHNES! Grr with this laptop. Everytime I got to hit the a, I end up hitting the caps lock. AND IT'S BASEBALL SEASON AGAIN! GO RED SOX!


	7. Chapter 6

Good new everyone, there will be some LoVe this chapter! Thank you everyone for sticking to it, I know how much you wanted them together, so here it is. I don't know how many chapters are left, but I seem to be wrapping it up. Maybe only a few more left. So Enjoy!

--------------------------

"This isn't working. Were getting no where."

Wallace was sitting in the passenger seat with the map open and a pencil in his mouth. We've been driving down every road on the map from off of exit 52, and so far no luck. There's been no cabins, and no Logan. I was starting to get frustrated.

"We still have this road. We'll find it. It's not like you to give up so easily." Wallace helps calm me.

I let out my breath. "Your right. it's just that were so close."

"STOP THE CAR!" Mac yells out from the back seat.

I slam both my feet down on the brake and keep the car from swerving. The car behind me slammed on their brakes and laid on the horn. The flipped me the bird as they drove around. I didn't pay too much attention because I was trying to hard to breathe. "What! What'd we hit?"

"Nothing. There's a dirt road you just passed. That could lead to the cabins in the woods." Mac answers calmly.

Slowly getting my bearings back together, I back up the car and make my way down the dirt road. It's slow going because it's all rocks and mud.

Ten minutes later, the woods opened up, and I could see some buildings aligning on both sides of the dirt road.

"Is this what she means by cabins? It looks more like a town." Weevil breaks the silence from behind me.

I pull the car over to the side of the road and stop the car.

"Man. I feel like I've gone back in time to when cowboys ruled the world." Wallace comments.

"I think we should split up." I get out of the car and everyone follows suit. They gather around me. "Weevil and I will check the buildings we've already passed. You too check the ones we haven't seen yet, and we'll all meet back here ASAP. And whatever you do, don't make yourselves obvious. You need to be discreet. And if you find him, call me immediately. Your dealing with the Fitzpatrick's, so this will be dangerous"  
"We know the drill Mars. We'll see you back here." Wallace says as he and Mac take off.

Weevil and I start searching immediately. He gets one side of the road, and I get the other. I stay behind the buildings and peak into the windows. When I know no one's inside, I make my way in and search top to bottom.

When there were no more buildings to search, Weevil and I meet up in the middle of the road.

"No luck? We say at the same time." We shake our heads no at the same time.

Trying not to give up hope, we make our way back to the car hoping Wallace and Mac had better luck than we did. But knowing they don't because my phone hasn't rung yet.

We make it back to the car just as the other two do, and I can feel my eyes start to swell up. Wallace notices and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry Veronica. We can still find him. Mac n I noticed that the road kept on going when the buildings stopped. I say we continue to follow it. "

"Yea. I mean cabins are in the woods." Mac chimes in.

My reaction was to sniffle and wipe my eyes. "I'm not upset. Some dirt just got into my eyes. It's everywhere." I open the door. "Well what are you waiting for? We still have more road to follow." I notice everyone else look around and then roll there eyes. Then finally, they all get back into the car.

Once again, I drove slowly along the road, and was thankful that the woods came back.

"Look. I see something." Wallace announces just as I slow down more. Up ahead, there are a half dozen cabins lined up on one side of the road, and at the last one, it looks to be like there are cars there. I drive the car behind the back of the first cabin and stop behind the cabin that is three houses away and turn off the car.

At first we just sitting there and digesting what is happening.

"I can't believe it. It's finally happening." Mac echo's what everyone is thinking.  
"We need a plan." weevil adds to the conversation.

"You guys wait here and I'll go get Logan. The less people, the better. I need someone to drive the car so when we can make a quick escape."

"Oh no you don't. You aren't pulling that solo routine again. I'm coming with you." And to prove his point, Weevil opens the door.

"Ok fine. Weevil and I will get Logan. Wallace, as soon as we have Logan, I'll call you, and then I want you too drive up to us so we can jump in and make our escape." Wallace nods his head in understanding. I reach over him and open my glove compartment and with draw my taser. Wallace nods in agreement. "Smart thinking."

I put the top down, then Weevil and I made our way to the back of the Cabin Logan's in. We peak around the corner, and notice two cars. One black escalade, and one red Porsche. We make our way towards the back again, and peak our heads in through the window. I look around and the first thing I notice is in front of me all the way in the front of the cabin, it Liam Fitzpatrick, Danny Boyd, Dr. Griffith, and last but most surprisingly, Hannah Griffith.

They were all sitting around a table with paper work scattered about. Seems like they were mostly arguing.

To the right closer to the window we were looking through, was a little living room. With a TV, coffee table, and a couch. And on that couch, was Logan. I let out a breath in relief. He looked battered, but he was still alive and breathing. Now the question was, how to get his attention without alerting everyone else of our presence. I duck back down and turn to Weevil who was doing the same thing I was.

"We need a distraction." I whisper.

"What do you have in mind?" Weevil whispers back.

I think about this for a minute. "Ok I got it. I'll sneak up front and slash the tires. Then, I'll throw rocks through the window to get their attention. While I do that, you sneak in through the back and get Logan. We make our way back to the car."

"Good plan, but theirs only one problem with it. How do we know the back doors open, or that they'll all go out front?"

"I'll look back into the window and tell you when to test the back door, and it's there car. Of course they'll want to know what's going on.

"Fine. But what if they have the car alarms on?"

"Were in the middle of no where. Why would they possibly have their car alarms on?"

"Good point."

I sneak a peak through the window again, and this time, Logan's staring straight back at me. My heart jumps into my throat, and I let out a little gasp before I duck back down.

"What is it? Were you spotted?" Weevil asks in surprise. I think my reaction scared him.

"Sort of. It was Logan. He surprised me that's all."

I lift my head back up and look back at Logan. He was looking back at the table to make sure no one spotted what was going on. He turns back to me, and then looks down. I follow his eyes and notice that he was already working on getting the duct tape off of his wrists. He had the beginning part stuck to the couch and he was winding his wrists around so that the tape was coming off. When he finished with that, he stayed in his position. Which was being slouched on the couch with his head down. I look back at the table and see Dr. Griffith look over at Logan, and then went back to what he was doing. I glance over at Logan and notice that he swung his legs up at what looked to be like a painful position so he could take the tape off without being obvious.

I duck back down and look over at Weevil, so looked over and smirked at me. "Looks like we don't have to worry about the door. Your boy got that covered." I can hear a hint of approval in Weevil's voice.

I smile then look through the window again. Logan still has the tape over his mouth, and he's leaning his head back against the couch but still looking at me. I see can the relief in his eyes the strongest.

This time I held up a finger and pointed at myself, and then past his head to the front of the cabin. Then I held up my hands and turned them like I turning the wheel of the car. Logan gives a slight nod in understanding. I crouch back down to the ground and call Wallace. I tell him my plan with the cars and how Weevil's going to grab Logan. So he better have the car ready for us. He said he already turned the car around so he can back up to get us and then make the quick getaway.

I hang up the phone and make my way to the front. I practically crawl my way over to the tires. I slash the first tire, and luckily no alarm went off. I make quick work of all the tires on both cars, and hide myself behind the house again. I peak through the window next to me, and noticed that no one saw anything. Letting out the air I was holding, I look around me for some rocks to throw. While I was slashing the tires, I noticed they left the front door and windows open. So they'll be able to hear me when I start breaking shit.

Taking the biggest rocks I could find, start hurling them at the cars. I can hear there surprised voices, and then the front door open.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I can hear Liam yell from the door.

"WHAT IS IT?" I can hear someone yell from inside the house and then the chairs scraping. I poke my head around the corner and notice all of them standing outside staring at their busted car windows.

Now is my chance to leave. As I walk by the window, I look through it and see that Logan is at the back door and flinging it open. Weevil is there to grab him and help his towards my car.

"HEY!" I feel strong arms grab me from behind and twirl me around. It's Liam. "It's you! Oh your going to pay for this bitch!"

Before he can do anything else, I wrench my arm free and grab for my taser. I'm able to get him in the groin area, and he falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes, screaming and cursing. I turn around and run like hell before anyone else can catch up to me.

I turn the corner of the house and I notice that Wallace drove the car halfway, and weevil and Logan were a few steps away. I pick up the speed as I can start to hear them coming after me. Weevil helps Logan in my car and then hops in after him. They turn around to face me. I see Wallace start to back up more so I could get to him faster. Just when I'm about five feet from the car, I can feel something pierce through my shoulder. The force throws me off balance, and I stumble. My right knee is the first to hit the ground. My body jolts from the impact and my face slams into the ground, causing my world to fade to black.

-  
Weevil tugs me harder forcing me to pick up the pace. My legs are numb from being tied up for so long, that I can't seem to catch my balance. I see the car getting closer and closer, and with each step, I thank god for having someone like Veronica, and even Weevil, in my life. Weevil practically throws me in the car and hops in after me. I look around the car and notice Veronica's friends, but not Veronica herself. I notice everyone is looking behind me, so I turn around and see her running full speed towards the car. I think we all notice Dr. Griffith at the same time as he rounds the corner. I open my mouth to yell out to her, when my body is thrown backwards. Mac catches me and pushes me forward. Turns out Wallace was backing the car up to meet her half way.

That's when I notice Dr. Griffith withdraw his gun. I open my mouth to shout out the her, but she stumbles and falls forwards. My whole world slows down as I watch her fall in slow motion. When her body finally hit's the ground with a sick thud, my body reacts by standing up and jumping out of the car. My numb legs carry me over to her body as I numbly pick her up and stumble and fall inside the car. Wallace peels out as my numb mind registers the sound of bullets whizzing by the car.

The rest of the world fades away as I cradle her in my arms. I press one hand against her wounded shoulder, and rock her back in forth as I kiss her all over her face. It feels go good having her here with me, that the feeling starts to return to my body.

What feels like hours later, I feel the car stop. I look up in time to see Wallace hop out of the car and run inside a building.

Shocked that we weren't at a hospital, I open my mouth. "What's he doin?" Mac turn around in shock because my words came out too fast slamming into each other, and I think I was shouting. I follow Wallace with my eyes, and will him to hurry it up with whatever he was doing so we could get to the hospital.

Centuries later, the building Wallace disappeared in opened, and he walked out with someone close on his heels. "HOPSITAL!" Is all I could manage to get out through my lips that seemed to go numb again.

I jump in shock as I hear a groan come from my lap. As I feel the car start up and start driving again, Veronica moves her head from one side to the other. She's still again, so I pick her up more and cradle her against my chest.

-----------------------------

I must have had my eyes closed, because I could feel someone tugging on me.

I snap my eyes open and realize that their trying to pry Veronica out of my arms.

"NO!" And I grip her harder.

"Logan let go. Were at the hospital. We need to get her inside." Hearing a foreign voice I look up and in utter shock, realize there's someone here.

"Mr. Mars? When did you get here?" My words were still smashing into each other.

"I followed you here. Now let's get my daughter inside and we can talk later." Keith starts tugging again.

His words are coming towards me as if through a tunnel. Taking a while to sink in. Finally, I let go, and they whisk her away from me. I go to stand up with every intention of following her, but as soon as my feet hit the ground, my world starts to spin. Losing balance, I start to fall, and that's the last think I remember.

----------------------

LoVeshipper4ever: Thank you so much for enjoying this story! I don't know how long it'll be, but it seems to be coming to an end. I hope not cuz I enjoy writing.

FanFicFairy514: Phew. I'm glad I got the Indian part right. Thank you for the help.

Luvlogan-sara: I'm glad you like it! Hehe you know I had to do a shout out to Slave Rats, though I haven't read it yet. And I will.

Katydid1388: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it, and thank you for taking the time to review.

Twisted3ljw: Well at least the Red Soxs are 1-0 baby! Good start! And I forwarded my old link to you to prove I sent it AND THAT I'M RIGHT! So there! And I agree. Chocolate and peanut butter is better than magic shell, but you know I had to have Veronica disagree. Dude its pouring out again. Oh how I love my rain storms. Too bad its still cold outside. Cant wait to go walking in the rain. Ok I think I've rambled enough now. 


	8. Chapter 7

Seeing as how I some how always seem to have Veronica end up in the hospital, I try to make it different every time. Hope I didn't disappoint this time.

And sorry it took so long for me to write. I just didn't know how to do this chapter because I had done it so many times before. So I hope this makes up for the delay.

_Vitals are dropping. Heart beat is slowing down. _

Everything came in spurts of white. One minute there was nothing above me, and the next there are blurry faces crowding around me. My body feels like it's floating on it's back. Noises fade in and out. Going from loud to soft. One minute the voices sound as clear as day, and the next they sound gibberish.

Just a minute ago, everything was white, now everything was turning dark gray.

_Sugar puss_

Wait. What was that? It came in so clear. Clearer than anything else I've heard so you could make it.

That voice sounds familiar. I look around and notice that I'm sitting in the middle of a park on lush, manicured grass as far as the eye can see. There's also a little lake surrounded by some beach with a wooden bridge going across the middle. The sky is a flawless blue, and the air was warm and scented. I can hear the crickets chirping, the birds signing, and the frogs croaking. All the colors were vibrant. I smile as I take in my surroundings.

_"_I love it when you smile. But you never do it enough. Ever since you broke up with Duncan the first time, you haven't smiled or joked. I like seeing this happy side of you."

I look over at the source of the voice and notice Logan over by the lake feeding the ducks and swans. I smile even more as I walk bare foot over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so relaxed. It suits you well."

"I like it here. It's peaceful. I don't have to worry about outside influences getting to me. Here I can relax and not have to worry about anything. I'm glad you could join me."

He hands me some bread crumbs and I help feed the ducks and swans. Some of the ducks come out of the water and come up to us.

"Oh my. Their so big!" I squeal in delight. One lovingly pecks my fingers as I continue to feed them. "I haven't had this much fun since the car wash just before Lilly died. Thank you for this Logan." I give him a peck on his cheek.

He smiles at me. "I made us a picnic. Come join me." He grabs my hand and I eagerly follow him as my mouth salivates at the thought of food. Logan really knows the way to my heart. He leads me over to the checkered blanket and helps me sit down. He sits down and starts to open the basket. After setting the food out, he hands me a sandwich and I dig right in. Wow. Now this is my version of Heaven.

"Would you like a finger?"

"A _what?"_

_"A drink. I asked if you would like a drink?"_

"Oh. A drink. Yes, thanks." He hands me a wine glass and pours some wine into it. I take a gentle sip from it and nearly melt from the sensations it caused going down my throat.

"Wow. I'm not a wine drinker, but that's the best tasting wine I've ever had. It's better than pie and cake combined."

Logan laughs at my reaction as he picks his sandwich back up and takes a bite out of it. That's when my eyes open wide in shock as blood starts oozing out of his sandwich.

_"What…what's that?"_ Shock mixed with disbelief makes my voice sound shrill. A thick glob of blood falls off his sandwich onto the checkered tablecloth. "Logan…what…"

"Didn't you know, this is what we eat here." Logan smiled at me with red-stained teeth. Wait, that voice didn't sound like Logan. It changed. It almost sounded like Lilly, only ugly and distorted. "You will too."

The air was no longer warm and scented, it was hot and sickly sweet with the odor of rotting garbage. There were black pits in the grass, which wasn't manicured anymore, but wild and overgrown. It was starting to look like a cemetery. Except there were fresh graves instead of old ones.

"Another finger?" Logan laughed.

I looked down at my half eaten sandwich and let out a scream. Dangling from one end was a citicled finger. I threw it as hard as I could against a headstone, where it hit with a wet slap. Then I stood, stomach heaving, frantically scrubbing my hands against my thighs.

"You can't leave yet. The company is just arriving." Logan's face was changing. He had already lost his hair, and his skin was turning gray and leathery. Things were moving on the plate of sandwiches and the freshly dug pits.

"You're not Logan or Lilly!' I screamed and ran.

The wind whipped my hair into my eyes causing me not to be able to see. My pursuer was close behind me. I could feel it. I turn around to see how close behind it is, and ran into something.

"I've been waiting for you." Said the skeletal thing with Lilly's voice.

"Leave me alone! Go away!"

Things started melting away as the bony white hands grabbed my arms. The graveyard, the rancid hot air-

-and all of a sudden I found myself in a cage of wooden slats. Above me were clowns. Clowns dangling from strings. Tinkling music began to play, and the clowns began to spin in a circle above me, the polka dots and stripes of their costumes dizzying, and their wide, smiling, red mouths almost menacing.

"Logan?" I yell as loud as I can, but the only sound I hear is the tinkling music. The only motion was the circling clowns. I took a step forward and nearly fell over because the floor turned spongy under my feet. I knelt down and ran my fingers across the floor and realize it's a mattress. I must be in a crib. A massive crib with clowns hanging from a huge mobile. Or else the crib and the mattress are normal size and I'm tiny. "Logan?" I yell out again as I ran across the mattress, sinking almost to my knees with each step. I reached the edge and-

-found myself at the top of a twisty metal slide. The ground looked a million miles away. And the metal looked slick, like it had been oiled. Taking a deep breath, I threw myself down the slide on my stomach with my head rushing toward the ground, my body lurching left and right as I took the curves. I landed hard and felt-

-something cool and dry slither over my arm. It's a snake. A boa constrictor. I would have frozen in terror, but I realized it was someone I knew. Meg. That's who it reminded me of. "Meg, where's Logan?" The snake wriggled off my arm and slithered across the blacktop where I lay. I shoved myself to my feet and followed. Who knew a snake could move so fast? I pumped my legs harder. I had to keep up. Meg would take me to Logan. The real Logan. Not the one who turned into Lilly's corpse.

Yes! There he is. Leaping over the net of a tennis court in the distance. "Logan! Stop!" He didn't hesitate. He kept running toward a blazing white sun. If he reached it, I'd die. No, he'd die. Would we both die?

My lungs burned as I struggled to catch up to him. The blacktop under my feet turned slick and I went down-

-falling on top of a huge centerfold. The staples in the middle were as long as my arm. And the breasts were like - who cared what they were like? I gained my footing again as I searched frantically for Logan. He'd disappeared again.

No, wait. He was still up ahead. A tiny dot against the blinding brightness of the sun. "Loogaan!" I screeched as loud as I could. I plunged forward into the forest of syringes. Every few steps a bolt of electricity zigzagged through my body. But I couldn't stop running. The syringes grew closer together the farther I ran until they-

-formed a cage around me. Not wanting to lose momentum, I back up as far as I can, then lowered my head. Like a football player, I charged ahead pretending the syringes were Dick Casablancas. My shoulder hit cold plastic, but I didn't hesitate. I plowed through. There was a cracking sound and rain, rain that burned like acid fell down on me, and I struggled-

-across the black and white squares of a chessboard, dodging the huge marble pieces that kept sliding in front of me, blocking me. But at least I could see Logan. He was almost to the edge of the other side of the board. So close. White, black, white, black.

Gray. Wait. The squares of the boards are leaking together, becoming gray. The pieces were turning gray, too. The sky, gray. I glanced over my shoulder and all I saw was gray. In the distance I saw Logan's feet leave the ground. He was flying into the sun. if he got any closer…

"Nooo!" I shouted. "Turn around! Please don't leave me! I came to save you! I love you! Don't leave me!"

Logan fell from the sky, and I sprinted toward him, running faster than I've run in any gym class. I skidded to a stop next to him and fell to my knees. "Logan, we've got to get out of here. I don't know what's going on, but we got to get the hell out of here."

I pulled him to his feet. Patches of his body had become the sun, shining so brightly, I could hardly look at him. I closed my eyes and jerked him back in the direction we'd just come from, and plunged forward, dragging him behind me.

Cold. The air turned colder with every step. It was freezing my lungs. Freezing them flat. and my heart…it was slowing down. Cold. So cold. Too cold to beat any longer…-

Alright, so maybe I don't want this story to end just yet. I hope to keep going for as long as I can. I hope you liked this different approach I took. Let me know. Thanks.

Skagirl: I'm glad you love it. Guess you'll have to wait till next chapter to see if she's ok.

FanFicFairy514: Thank you. Here's your update.

Redunicorn2: Thank you. I'll try to keep going.

Moustrich: Thank you. Yea poor beat up Logan. I decided to be different and have Hannah in on her father's 'business'.

Twisted3ljw: Hey, I hope things go better for you. They'll end up working themselves out. Lol and your review got cut in half. I don't know what the rest of your thought is.

Simply Lily: I try to have everything in this story, and I couldn't forget Weevil's grandma. I like her.

Lol I'm sorry I ruined all the potential sex for ya. Maybe I'll make it up to you :wink:

MzPink: Lol course I won't stop it there. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me.

Shelly: Lol that's ok, as long as you continue to read and review. Thank you for that compliment. That was my favorite part (Logan's haze). I'm glad you appreciated it.


	9. Chapter 8

"Logan can you hear me?"

What is that? I can hear the voice, but I can't pin point who it belongs to. And why is it so dark?

Looking around me, I see bars on two sides of the wall surrounding me. Like a jail cell. In the corner against the wall is a single bed. As I look around some more, it looks like the room is closing in on me. Getting smaller and smaller by the second. It's getting darker as well. Before it was a darkish grey. The kind where you can still see through. Now it's getting to the point where all I can see is menacing shadows. I make my way over to the bed and sit so how I have my back against the wall and my arms wrapped around my legs.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Covering my ears from the deafening laugh, I look around in hopes of finding out where it's coming from. The laugh is high pitched, but with a menacing undertone.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The laugh becomes louder as it surrounds me from all sides of the shrinking cell that continues to get so dark that all I can make out is the bed I'm curled up on.

WHY DON'T YOU LOOK UNDER THE BED

I take my hands off of my ears and wrap them around my stomach. The laugh had turned into actual words. I still couldn't see anything. But I could feel a presence surrounding me from all sides. Making me feel as if someone or some thing were sitting right next to me. And it wasn't a friendly feeling either. Almost felt like when you're a kid and your afraid of the dark and the shadows form scary killer clowns or that theirs a monster in your closet and the boogyman is under the bed. That's what it felt like now.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The voice was laughing again.

How did I even get here? What is this room? Am I in hell? Did I somehow die and ended up being damned for all eternity? Because that would be just my luck. I feel like a little kid afraid of his shadow. Maybe I should just suck it up and look under the bed. Then maybe I could wake up or their will be a flashlight under there.

THAT'S RIGHT LOOK UNDER THE BED YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T RESIST

Fine. Let's just get this over with. I lay down on my stomach and take a deep breath. It's now or never. I lean my head under the bed and look under. At first nothing happens. And I still can't see anything. So I stick my arm out under the bed and feel around for a flashlight.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Something grabs my wrist and starts to pull me under. I grab onto the bed and hold on as best as I can. But whatever has a hold on me is too strong. I can feel my grip start to loosen and my body smacks against the floor as the thing pulls me under the bed until-

-the bright light blinds me. Rubbing my eyes so they adjust to the newly bright room, I look around and see that I'm at the zoo. There are penguins swimming around and waddling on the fake ice squawking away excitedly like their talking to each other.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

I whip around as I hear the voice from behind me. "Mom?"

She smiles. "That's right sweetie it's me. Come give your mother a hug."

My eyes start to well up with unshed tears as I wrap my arms around her as tight as I can without hurting her. "I miss you mom."

"I know baby, I miss you too." I look up and really study her. She has an ethereal glow to her. And she looks more beautiful and peaceful then she ever has. 

"Well I guess I was right. All I ever cared about was that you were ok and that you were happy. Who knew that death would suit you so well."

"I should have thought it through more sweetie. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I just wanted to make the pain go away. It hurt too much to be 'Lynn Echolls wife of cheating husband.' I couldn't take it. Especially when he threatened me, and what he did to you."

"It's ok mom. I get it. I'm just glad that I got to have the closure and I know that your happy."

My moms smile turns into a sneer. "I blame you. It's your fault I'm dead. And it's your fault for everything. You and Veronica are responsible for putting me in jail. Now I'm going to make you pay. I'm going to make you watch me as I finally kill Veronica." During the speech my mother turned into my father. Before I could say or do anything, my world erupts into fire.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I could hear screaming coming from inside the fire. As I look closer, and can see a white box. Oh god no. please don't let that be what I think it is.

"Veronica?"

HELP ME DADDY PLEASE!

This can't be happening. Please don't let this happen.

I'M HERE HONEY I'M COMING FOR YOU 

No no no no no please god no! Keith don't do it. I can see him walk up to the edge of the fire and debate the best way to get inside to save Veronica. I sink to my knees and pull my fingers through my hair as Keith charges into the fire trying to save his daughter. Knowing that I should help him doesn't help because I'm rooted to the ground and all I can do it stare.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

There's that laugh again. Except now I can identify it as my father. Taunting me as I watch the one I love and her father be burned alive. I cover my ears as I try to block the sound of torment and anguish. It's no use because I can still see Keith finally open the refrigerator and fall to the ground still on fire. I can see Veronica coughing and chocking as she's still caught inside the fire. Trying to find her way out, until she sees her father unconscious and still on fire.

Not being able to stand the look on her face, I manage to pull myself off of the ground and look around for a blanket. I find one and stumble over to Keith and start beating him with it hoping to kill the flames. I try not to gag on the smell of burning flesh.

YOUR TOO LATE SON THEIR ALREADY DEAD

No! it's not true. I can still save them! Once the flames on Keith are put out, I turn him over. I slap him lightly on the cheek and he coughs.

"wh…ere's….Veron…" He stops as the choking racks his body.

"I'm sorry sheriff. She's still in the fire. I need to make sure your ok before I can rescue her."

"I…m fin..e. Get to….Ronica…now." Keith takes one last shuddering breath, and is still. Shocked, my jaw drops open and a sob escapes me. 

"Mr. mars?" I shake him for good measure, but it's no use. He's gone. I see a drop hit him in the face and reach my hand up to my face, and realize it's covered in tears.

HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE ME

My head snaps up and over to Veronica. The fire is still burning around her as she struggles against inhaling all that smoke. She looks me straight in the eye and pleads with me. But what can I do? We can't all die. I look up into the sky and beg my father.

WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? YOU KILLED EVERYONE I'VE EVER LOVED! WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? OR WERE YOU JUST JEALOUS? PLEASE DON'T DO THIS ANYMORE. I CAN'T TAKE IT!

With out thinking, I pick up the blanket and wrap it around me. I take a deep breath and charge head first into the fire. I can feel parts of me singing and burning as I ram into the safety of the refrigerator and nearly step on Veronica.

"Logan? Is that really you?" Her soft innocent voice tears at my heart as she clenches onto me for dear life. 

"Yes it's me. I've come to rescue you. I won't let you die. I love you too much to lose you."

"Where's…my….dad?" She speaks in a strangled voice as she continues to cough so hard her whole body shakes. 

"He's fine. He's on the other side of the fire waiting for you to come out. We have to get out of here." I'm starting to feel light headed as the smoke starts to get to me. My lungs are on fire, and it hurts to talk. But I can't give up now.

GIVE IT UP SON YOU THINK I CAN JUST LET YOU GO THAT EASILY THINK AGAIN

"Ahh!" I yank my foot back and realize the flames are making their way inside of the fridge. The smoke so thick it's like a burning fog that I can't stop breathing in. I feel Veronica sag in my arms and realize she's not moving. Oh god no! Please don't let it mean what I think it means. I shake her a little hoping that would jolt her awake, but she doesn't. She's still limp in my arms. I feel her neck for a pulse, and can't feel one. She's gone. My father succeeded in killing her. I lift my head back and let out the loudest, longest cry of pain, but my cough just turns into sobs and I'm crying like a little boy who's lost his way. Now all I can do is keep inhaling the smoke and hope I go as quickly as she did. Which doesn't take long because I can start to see black dots invading my vision. Any minute now and I can be free. And I can be with the people I love. Lilly, mom, Veronica and Keith. One big happy family.

He's burning up. We need to get his temperature back down. Quick his vitals are dropping. He's not breathing. Get the Doctor now!

-----------------------

And the end. Just playin. There's more to come. Let me know what you guys think.

FanFicFairy514: Hope this one doesn't confuse you as well. She was just having nightmares.

Moustrich: Lol I'm glad that even though you didn't quite get it, you still liked it. She was just having nightmares. That's all.

Katydid1388: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I was trying to go for different/

Saya Asakura: I'm glad you love it!

Twisted3ljw: Yay I'm glad you loved it. I'm glad I got to creep you out.

Lackinglime123: Thank you so much for loving this. Lol I'm thrilled I gotcha addicted.

: Hope this one doesn't confuse you as well. She was just having nightmares.: Lol I'm glad that even though you didn't quite get it, you still liked it. She was just having nightmares. That's all.: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I was trying to go for different: I'm glad you love it: Yay I'm glad you loved it. I'm glad I got to creep you out.: Thank you so much for loving this. Lol I'm thrilled I gotcha addicted. 


	10. Epilogue

**RING**

That was it. It's finally here. The final bell on the last day of High school. Everyone runs out of the classrooms yelling and shouting. Throwing paper work into the air so they rained down on everyone and then get trampled on by everyone's stomping feet. I was lucky enough to miss everyone running me over as I limp my way out of school and over to Wallace's car.

"Yo Ronnie we made it!" Dick calls out as he makes his way over to his car. I turn around and smile at him as I yell back "Go Pirates!" He laughs as he joins Beaver and Mac who waved back at me.

I turn around and make my way to Wallace's car as he and Jackie are surrounded by all of Wallace's faithful Basketball fans who smack him on the back and calling out that they'll see him at Graduation. Wallace and Jackie have big smiles on their faces as they hold hands and laugh contently along with the rest of the crowd.

They make it to his car and I get into the back seat while they get into the front.

"Yes we made it. See Veronica I knew you would graduate, and still have friends."

"Who'da thunk it. Me, Veronica Mars, graduating with friends." I answer back sarcastically, but with a smile on my face.

"Yea and who would have thought that the three of us would become friends." Jackie chimes in as she turns around and looks at me. I smile back. "If someone said that to me, I would have laughed at them and told them they were crazy. I'm glad they were right."

Wallace drives the car and I stare out the window thinking of everything I've been through in the last month.

I was unconscious in the hospital for two days before I woke up and found out I had a cast on my knee, and my shoulder wrapped up. Liam Fitzpatricks, Danny Boyd, Dr. Griffith and Hannah were arrested and awaiting trial.

Speaking of trial, my father and I went to the Aaron Echolls trial, and went up on the witness stand. They tried getting me to slip up, but I kept my cool. Even when they accused me of propositioning Aaron and manipulating Logan into destroying the tapes. Who do they think I am? Kendall Casablancas? Or should I call her Priscilla Banks. Yea, turns out Kendall isn't who she says she is. She was working with the Fitzpatricks this whole time.

Anyway, we all took the stand, and it turned out that Aaron Echolls was still convicted as Not Guilty. Can you believe that? He got off Scot free. He lied and tried to convince everyone that Duncan killed Lilly. That's right. They found Aaron's Oscar award buried in the Kane's back yard with Lilly's blood and Duncan's hair.

"Earth to Mars. Come in." I tune in just in time to hear Jackie teasing me.

"Were here. You want to come in or stay in the car?" We got out of the car and walked, well I limped, into Jackie's house. My knee is in a brace still healing, and my arm is still in a sling as my shoulder continues to heal as well.

As we make our way into Jackie's kitchen, her father walks out and says hi to all of us. He is no longer a suspect for the bus crash considering a witness came forward and vouched for him.

"Hello Veronica. Tell your father I said hi." I nod. "I will Mr. Cook. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good. Things are starting to return back to normal around here. I just hope they find the real killer and soon."

"Me too Mr. Cook. Me too."

---------------------------------

"Gia Goodman." Principal Van Clemmons announces into the microphone. She walks up onto the stage and excepts her diploma in her Green gown.

"Veronica Mars." I limp out onto the stage and look out at the crowd to spot my father standing up and cheering for me as loud as he can. Which is loud because everyone is cheering and clapping for me. No boos, or curses. I would have stopped in shock, but dad points towards the principal and I limp up to Van Clemmons smiling. He smiles back and asks me if I expected anything different. I laugh and say yes. He tells me he's going to miss having me around keeping him busy. I walk off the stage and take my seat.

"Eli Navarro." I hop up without hurting myself and with my good arm throw it up into the air and cheer him on. He looks at me with his trade mark smirk. I just laugh at him and he smiles back at me.

--------------------------

I limp into the living room and over to the punch bowl at the After Party. Eminem's 'Shake That' is playing in the background as everyone starts grinding together on the dance floor.

"Enjoying my party Mars?" I smile as his voice makes it's way towards me sending shivers up and down my spine. He leans his body against me and wraps his arms around me as he rests his head on my good shoulder. I resist the urge to turn around and throw myself at him.

"I'm wouldn't miss it for the world. To actually see you graduate. Who would have thought it possible that Eli Navarro could do it."

I turn around and look him in the eyes right before I capture his lips with mine. I wrap my arm around his neck and moan into his mouth.

I think my words finally sank in because he pulls away and glares at me. "What did you just call me?"

"Aww honey bunch. Was that too dirty for you?" I give him my winning smile. He just gives me his trade mark smirk.

"Very funny V. But I'm not laughing." He let's go of me and starts to walk away.

"Ok. I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to offend you. Seriously though, I'm glad you graduated and decided to go to College with me. I'm proud of you. And you know I love you and all that."

"You know I tolerate you as well." I scoff and play hit him on his chest. He laughs, and gives me a kiss I try to avoid, but to no avail.

"Come on you two love birds. Come pose with us for a group picture." Gia calls out as she grabs both of our arms and pulls us along with her.

We pose for the picture as he pulls me in closer and whispers in my ear. "I love you Veronica Mars. I don't know what I would ever do without you in my life. Will you marry me?" Shocked, I turn around and look him in the eyes. He gets down on his knees as the camera keeps taking pictures. He takes my left hand and takes the ring box out of his pocket. I'm struck speechless. But then I see the look in his eyes. The love I see there and a huge grin takes over my face as my eyes well up. "Yes, I will marry you." He slips the ring onto my finger and stands up to wrap his arms around me and share a bone melting, heart stopping kiss. I pull back and whisper in his ear. "I love you Logan Echolls." He whispers in my ear. "I love you Mrs. Echolls." I feel someone slap Logan and I pull back.

"dude did you just propose to Veronica?" Dick asks. When Logan nods, Dick smiles, and gives Logan a manly hug. When he pulls back he says, "As long as I can be the best man."

Gotta love Dick Casablancas.

-------------------

That's it folks. Finito. Lol I hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know what you thought. Love you guys.

Moustrich: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Shelly: Lol I'm glad I creeped you out. That was my goal. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Twisted3ljw: Hehe the zoo and Penguins was a shout out to you. I knew how much you would love that.

Stella: Thank you for taking the time to review. I'm glad you loved the LoVe scene. Hope you like this ending.


End file.
